The tiger and the wolf
by The Master Of Stories
Summary: This is the story of how Maximus bushido Akio was saved and raised by Akashi Okami and his friends of the golden lotsa organization, when they saved him from the clutches of the wolves that wanted to eat him. My version of Animation Universe Raising Maximus.


**Hi everyone and welcome to this new fan fic I will be writing, this is a fic I promised to my friend Animation Universe, this fic is about my version of raising Maximus, I fic he made about my character Akashi Okami raising the young cub Maximus, but this is my own version of it, so I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 1: The tiger and the wolf**

It was a dark rainy night in a forest of japan, three shadowy creatures ran through the forest ignoring the drops of water falling over their faces and soaking their clothes. One of the figures was a young, fourteenth years old, white and black wolf, wearing a tattered black shirt, a pair of grey pants, and a chain tied around his waist as a belt, the second creature was a female, twelve years old black mountain cat, wearing a purple vest, a pair of black pants, a coat that covered her entire body, and a Raven like mask that concealed her identity, the third figure was a fourteen years old raccoon, wearing nothing else that a red and black vest and a modified crossbow on hi back.

The three figures ran through the forest with a great speed, avoiding any unwanted attention from the villages surrounding the forest. The three figures stopped running and looked around searching for something.

"Do you think this is the extraction spot?" The raccoon asked as the white wolf looked around and noticed a lotus flower on the ground.

The wolf picked the flower and replied. "Indeed this is our meeting spot, they will be here in an hour."

"So we just need to wait." The feline said glared at the wolf as he nodded, but then they heard a whipping coming from nearby and went to see who was the source of the crying.

The three youngsters walked through the forest searching for the source of the whipping, and the the three of them saw a old female white tigress dragging a young cub, they supposed it was her own cub. The three of them hid behind the bush and saw a horrid scene they could hardly bear to see, the older tigress started slapping and kicking the youngsters while saying. "I wish you were never born Maximus, you just brought me pain and suffering!"

"How can someone do that to his own child." The feline said not believing the horrid scene.

The raccoon took out his crossbow and loaded an arrow on it and said. "Lock and load chief, just give me order." But the wolf placed his hand over the crossbow and lowered it.

"This does not concern us, so not interfering." Akashi said looking around and hearing the whimpers of the little cub.

"Please mommy, don't leave me here, I will be a better son! Please don't leave me alone!" The little cub cried unaware that a pack of wolves started to surround him.

The older tigress smiled and spit. "Don't worry they will make you some company." The the tigress turned around and left.

Meanwhile the wolf was growling slightly, wanting to do something, but he had strict order of not to bring unwanted attention towards his group. Meanwhile the feline placed her hand on the wolf's shoulder and said. "Akashi, we must go, the carriage might come, we need to leave."

Akashi looked at his female partner and then turned at the little kid and noticed on of the wolves walking towards him and ready to leap over him. The wolf walked toward the little cub and jumped in the air trying to pounce over him, but at he last moment a black blurt appeared knocking the wolf to the ground. The wolf shook his head and saw a white and black wolf standing right between him and the little cub, so he growled and shouted. "What are you doing?! Don't you see you are one of us, you traitor scum bag!"

Akashi just glared at the wolf while taking a pair of dagger attached to the chains around his waist and relied. "I might be a wolf, a thief, and a mercenary, but I'M NOT LOW SCUM LIKE YOU."

The pack of wolf growled at him and surrounded the young wolf and prepared to attack him, but then from nowhere a young feline appeared slashing some wolves with a short sword she kept in a sheath on he back, while the raccoon took his crossbow and shot an arrow directly towards a wolf cutting the tip of his ear.

"Chief we have like a minute before Lotus arrives to the meeting point." The Raccoon said loading another arrow.

Akashi smiled and replied. "That's enough time for me."

With those words the three youngsters rushed towards the pack of wolves and started beating the hell out of them. Akashi slice and slashed the wolfs around him, stabbing his daggers on them and then knocking them to the ground, the he found himself surrounded by many wolves, so he unlocked a lock on his belt freeing the chains allowing hims to use them freely, so he stared spinning them around him slicing and killing most of the wolves around him. Meanwhile the feline used her short blade to slice the bodies of the wolves surrounding her, the she stabbed it on the ground and clasped her hands together while a cloud of black tethers surrounded her and then flew towards the wolves stabbing them, then she took he blade and glared at the wolves with the feathers on their bodies, then in a split second she sliced all he wolves killing them. Meanwhile the raccoon was in front of a large group of wolves, so he loaded an arrow wrapped in a piece of paper so he shot it towards the group stabbing it on the chest of one of the wolves, and then exploding in their faces. The pack knew their where no match for the three fighters in front of them so they backed way and planned at retreat.

Akashi watched the wolves leaving and disappearing the the darkness of the forest, while his raccoon partner laughed at them and shouted. "That's it, run with your tails between your legs, ferocious creature my tail."

Meanwhile Akashi walked towards the little cub on the ground, but he retreated in fear and shouted. "Please don't eat me, I will do everything you said, just don't kill me."

"If I wanted to see you dead, I would have let those wolves eat you." Akashi said rubbing the kids head and picking him up.

The raccoon noticed Akashi picking up the little cub and said. "Wait you are not thinking about taking him with us, you know the boss won't let you take him with you."

"Kei, you know I never follow orders." Akashi said walking away with the cub on his arms.

"Wait, Akashi! Hear me! We can't take him with us, and you know that! Help me with this Raven." Kei said turning to the feline.

The feline glared at the little cub and noticed he was really harmed. "He needs our help, he wouldn't make it alone."

"What you too, why you guys never hear me." Kei said shaking his head and adding. "The boss will not like this."

The three of them walked back at the meeting point and noticed a dark purple carriage waiting on he meeting point, Akashi could hear Kei mumbling. "He are so dead." But he didn't payed attention at him and walked to the carriage and knocked the door.

"You are late Akashi." Akashi heard from inside the carriage and replied. "You know I like to delay a little."

Then the door of the carriage opened revealing a female, tan furred, sixteen years old wolf, wearing an elegant l, green, Chinese dress. The feline crossed her arms and saw the little tiger cub on Akashi's arms and realized what happened. "Hurry get inside."

Akashi smiled as he entered the carriage, along with Raven, while Kei sat on the drivers sit and started pedaling the carriage to move. The four of them didn't said a word about what happened, but the two females noticed Akashi's concerned about the cub's safety, meanwhile Kei was cursing and mumbling.

Then of some minutes of awkward silence the group arrived to an encampment and stopped the carriage in the middle of it. The group exited the carriage and rushed towards a tent and placed the little cub on the ground and while Raven started to heal the little cub's injuries and then of sometime she finished and said. "I cured all his wounds, but he needs some rest, he will be alright tomorrow morning."

With those words Akashi sighed in relief and walked outside while looking up to he night sky. The from nowhere the tan furred placed her hand on his shoulder and said. "Get some rest, tomorrow I want you to tell me what happened back there."

Akashi nodded at the tan furred she-wolf and turned away and walked to his tent, laying down on the ground and closing his eyes to get some sleep.

The Next morning

The sun started to shine over the sky, illuminating the forest with its warm rays, meanwhile a young, four years old cub woke up from his dream and found himself on a tent, his body wrapped on bandages and all patched up on his wounds, he looked at his surroundings and asked himself. "Where am I?"

"This is the Golden Lotus encampment, my name is Akashi Okami code name Grim reaper."

The little cub turned around and saw the same wolf that saved him yesterday, but instead of asking why he saved him, the innocent cub tilted his head and asked. "What's a code name."

Akashi sweat dropped at the innocent question and replied. "It's like my secret identity."

"I see and what's Golden Lotus." The little cub said looking at the wolf's blue eyes.

Akashi smiled at the cub and answered. "We are a organization, a group of persons with a same purpose, see each one of us carry one of this." Akashi then took a golden coin with a lotus flower imprinted on one side of the coin was imprinted a the image of a wolf's skull and a crescent moon scythe on the background.

The little cub looked at the coin marveled and said. "And can I join your group?"

Akashi chuckled at the question and replied. "Not yet, first let me introduce you the rest of the group."

Akashi then picked the little kid and went outside the tent finding all the members of their group awake and busy with their own stuff. "See that feline with the Raven mask on her face, her name is Raven aka Raven queen, she is our stealth member, she can sneak behind you without knowing she is there, she is also a great thief and medic."

Then Akashi walked towards the raccoon, who was working on his crossbow. "He is Kei, code name Silver Arrow or ring tail as I call him, he is our weapon expert slash freak slash maniac, but don't let his height fool you he can hit a bullseye with his eyes closed."

Then Akashi took the little cub to see the rest of the group and both noticed a big brownish wolf, twice Akashi's size, meditating. "This is Feng, but we all call him berserker, he is big and really strong, but he can be soft when he wants, I should also add he never talks."

Max tilted his head in confusion and asked." And why?"

"Beats me, I think he made a silence vote." Akashi replied to the little cub.

Then Akashi turned to a male, tan furred ocelot who was looking at some prints over a table, so he then turned at Max and said. "He is Zeng, or as we call him Loki, he is very smart and can open any lock he encounters he also likes to do a lot of pranks."

The Akashi looked at a tan furred she wolf that was starring at him and at Max, so he smiled and said. "And at last but not least, Lei aka Golden lotus out leader and my sister."

"Street sister, my dumb brother, remember we grew together on the streets." Golden Lotus said crossing her arms and walking towards them. "So are you willing to tell me what happened last, I'm sure it's really interesting."

Akashi glared at the female wolf and sighed heavily, but proceeded to tell her everything. "We finished our mission with success, but when he where going to our meeting point, we heard the cries of this little child, his mother abandoned him at his luck against those savage wolves, and you know me…"

"You jumped and protected the little child, and brought him to our encampment." Lei said crossing her arms and added. "As hard it is to me I'm afraid we can't allow the little kid to stay with us."

Maximus flattened his ears when he heard the she wolf's words and was hopping for the worst, that they where going to leave him behind.

"Unless, he accepts one condition, to train with us and become a member of our organization." Lei said crossing her arms.

Max perked his ears when he heard the condition so he could stay here and train with this group of people that just found him and saved his life, so he didn't hesitated to answer. "Yes, I will like to become one of you guys."

Akashi smiled at the little kid and felt something he never felt before, he felt proud for he little kid when he saw he was going to try to forget everything he went through. Akashi patted Max's head and said. "Alright Max, go to your tent and put on some clean clothes, I'm sure you are eager to learn something right now."

Maximus smiled and turned to Akashi while nodding and running towards his tent to ha he his clothes, meanwhile Akashi was with Lei waiting for the little cub, the female wolf looked at Akashi and placed her paw on his shoulder and said. "You sure are starting to like that kid."

Akashi smiled at his sister and said. "It's because we are so alike, he both have went for horrible things, besides… you know I hate to see little kids in trouble, it gets under my fur."

Akashi then placed his hands behind his head and thought. "_Don't worry Maximus, I make sure you don't stay alone ever again."_


End file.
